Nidoran ♂
Nidoran♂ is a Poison-type Pokémon. It evolves into Nidorino starting at level 16, which evolves into Nidoking when exposed to a Moon stone. Biology Nidoran♂ is a small, quadruped rodent-like Pokémon. It is pinkish purple with darker patches. It has large, spiny ears with teal insides, oversized front teeth, and red eyes. Its back is covered with three lines of large spines that can release potent poisons if threatened. The center line of spines is taller than the other two. The size of the long, pointed horn on its forehead is indicative of the strength of its venom. Nidoran♂ is an exclusively male Pokémon, Nidoran♀ being its female counterpart. Nidoran♂ constantly listens for the sounds of approaching enemies with its large ears. Said ears have unique muscles that allow them to be moved in any direction, and even the slightest sound does not escape Nidoran♂'s notice. In order to listen to distant locations, it flaps its ears like wings. When angry, it extends its toxic spikes and charges, stabbing with its horn to inject poison. Nidoran♂ lives in open spaces, such as savannas and plains. Native range Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Purple-colored Pokémon Category:Pokémon native to Afghanistan Category:Pokémon native to Algeria Category:Pokémon native to Angola Category:Pokémon native to Azerbaijan Category:Pokémon native to Bangladesh Category:Pokémon native to Benin Category:Pokémon native to Botswana Category:Pokémon native to Brunei Category:Pokémon native to Burkina Faso Category:Pokémon native to Burundi Category:Pokémon native to Cambodia Category:Pokémon native to Cameroon Category:Pokémon native to Canada Category:Pokémon native to Central African Republic Category:Pokémon native to Chad Category:Pokémon native to Congo Category:Pokémon native to Côte d'Ivoire Category:Pokémon native to Djibouti Category:Pokémon native to Equatorial Guinea Category:Pokémon native to Eswatini Category:Pokémon native to Ethiopia Category:Pokémon native to Gabon Category:Pokémon native to Gambia Category:Pokémon native to Ghana Category:Pokémon native to Guinea Category:Pokémon native to Guinea-Bissau Category:Pokémon native to India Category:Pokémon native to Indonesia Category:Pokémon native to Iran Category:Pokémon native to Iraq Category:Pokémon native to Israel Category:Pokémon native to Italy Category:Pokémon native to Category:Pokémon native to Kazakhstan Category:Pokémon native to Kenya Category:Pokémon native to Kuwait Category:Pokémon native to Kyrgyzstan Category:Pokémon native to Laos Category:Pokémon native to Lebanon Category:Pokémon native to Lesotho Category:Pokémon native to Liberia Category:Pokémon native to Libya Category:Pokémon native to Malawi Category:Pokémon native to Malaysia Category:Pokémon native to Mali Category:Pokémon native to Mauritania Category:Pokémon native to Mexico Category:Pokémon native to Morocco Category:Pokémon native to Mozambique Category:Pokémon native to Myanmar Category:Pokémon native to Namibia Category:Pokémon native to Niger Category:Pokémon native to Nigeria Category:Pokémon native to Oman Category:Pokémon native to Pakistan Category:Pokémon native to Rwanda Category:Pokémon native to Saudi Arabia Category:Pokémon native to Senegal Category:Pokémon native to Sierra Leone Category:Pokémon native to Singapore Category:Pokémon native to Somalia Category:Pokémon native to South Africa Category:Pokémon native to South Sudan Category:Pokémon native to Sri Lanka Category:Pokémon native to Sudan Category:Pokémon native to Syria Category:Pokémon native to Tajikistan Category:Pokémon native to Tanzania Category:Pokémon native to Thailand Category:Pokémon native to Togo Category:Pokémon native to Tunisia Category:Pokémon native to Turkey Category:Pokémon native to Turkmenistan Category:Pokémon native to Uganda Category:Pokémon native to United States of America Category:Pokémon native to Uzbekistan Category:Pokémon native to Vietnam Category:Pokémon native to Yemen Category:Pokémon native to Zambia Category:Pokémon native to Zimbabwe